The Seven Deadly Sins Vocaloid
by XxAngelSChanxX
Summary: Based on the six songs by Vocaloid, these are the cooresponding stories. The Seven Sins are Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Greed, Sloth, and Wrath. Rillianne's pride, Marlon's greed, Venomania's Lust, what will happen when they accomplish their sin?


**_YAYY! After listening to Vocaloid's songs on the Seven Sins, I decided to have a story version of all six songs. (Gumi's Wrath song should come out soon.) The first story I wrote is based on Rin Kagamine's The Daughter of Evil, representing PRIDE. Hope you enjoy and please review! I would love to know what your opinions are on this story._**

* * *

><p>Seven Deadly Sins were spread throughout the world, tainting the Earth with the Sins. After their creation, the Sins were stored in different objects denominated the "Vessel of the Sins" and different persons, groups or organizations during the history tried to recollect them, each one with their own personal goal or intention. The seven deadly sins were Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Greed, Sloth, and Wrath. People throughout the world would try to "collect" these sins, each with their own goal as to why…<p>

The story of the most serious Sin, pride, is of a young princess named Rillianne whose pride brought the death of the only person precious to her.

_**PRIDE: Rin Kagamine as Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche **_

Once there was a faraway kingdom called Lucifenia. King Arth, a wise man who built the kingdom within his lifetime, was taken with illness and his wife Queen Anne, known for her voice of silk, ruled the land instead of him. She governed for the betterment of people, rather better than him, and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity under Queen Anne's reign.

Although Queen Anne's reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction and passed away only three years after her husband. The only one left behind was her "only daughter" named Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche, who was brought up in comfort, having great-flamboyant furniture, a beautiful and fine horse, and a servant who looked like her named Allen Abaddonia, who was willing to do whatever she ordered him to do. Rillianne took Queen Anne's place and reigned over Lucifenia. However, her dominion was far from good. She imposed heavy taxes on the poor people and purged the ones who did not abide by her orders. Gradually, people came to call the country as "the kingdom of evil and cruelty" and Princess Rillianne as the "daughter of evil".

Substantially, Princess Rillianne was at the position of a queen of Lucifenia, however, out of deference to her mother the queen, she decided she would rule the kingdom as a princess and would not take over the throne until she came of age.

One day, a mighty famine suddenly struck the kingdom and many people lost their lives from hunger. Some lieges braved themselves and went to the palace to inform Princess Rillianne how people were impoverished and offered their opinions to provide relief for them, but Rillianne simply brushed them off with a laugh and said,

"If they don't have bread, they had better eat cake!"

Since then, there was no one who offered their opinion to Rillianne except a loyal subject who had served in the royal court since her mother's dynasty, named Leonhart Abaddonia, the father of Rillianne's faithful servant who "had the same face as the princess." He was called "a commander of royal guards who has a name of lion" and was the only man that remonstrated with Rillianne and offered counsel to her to help the people. Leonhart was also a hero who had saved the kingdom before and still holds on power. Finally Leonhart and lieges who supported him unilaterally made a decision to save the people from the famine.

Rillianne found what Leonhart and the lieges had done and said behind her back and she was mad. One night, she had the commander to come to her own room in the palace. On the next morning, there was his dead body at a riverside on the fringe of Lucifenia and beside it, Allen Abaddonia was standing, the servant who "had the face of the princess." He gave no emotion as his adopted father's corpse flowed down the riverside.

"No one can disobey her majesty now." Allen whispered softly to the floating body and left the scene, not even a tear in sight.

A few hours after, back in the poor, run down village of Lucifenia, a peasant girl, Jermeille, wearing red clothing dissolved into tears by the dead body that was fished out of the river. Her adopted father Leonhart and brother Allen was her only family, and now, even her father was dead. Not accepting this fact, Jermeille wiped her tears angrily and secretly vowed revenge against the princess for her father.

Since Rillianne was the princess of Lucifenia, she would frequently travel in and out of the kingdom. Because of this, she fell in love with Kyle Marlon, who was the king of the Kingdom of Marlon, known in his country as "the king in blue". Rillianne sent out her liege to propose marriage, however, he replied

"I have the one whom I love named Michaela in the Kingdom of Elphegort. So I cannot marry you." The princess got furious with jealousy and thought to kill Michaela whom Kyle loved, but Rillianne did not know Michaela's identity.

One day, she called away her faithful servant, Allen, and ordered in a quiet voice;

"If you cannot find out Michaela, destroy all the Kingdom of Elphegort." She ordered. Allen obeyed without a single argument, but there was something in his heart that he could not tell his beloved princess.

Allen had visited Elphegort before, under the orders of Rillianne. There was a famous merchant in Elphegort named Keel Freesis. When Allen went inside Keel Freesis's mansion, he met two of Keel's maids, a girl with a beautiful singing voice named Michaela and oddly, a girl with white hair named Clarisse, which stood out in a kingdom where all the citizens had green hair.

Allen's eyes immediately settled on the girl with the voice of honey, a beautiful girl with flowing green hair and a smile like one of an angel's. Never in Allen's life can he forget Michaela from Elphegort

The war between the two kingdoms broke out overnight all because of Princess Rillianne's jealousy. Houses were burnt and many people lost their lives. People suffered and mourned; however, the princess would not know it and kept living in the palace with grace as always.

"Oh, it's time for a snack"

Pathetically, the Kingdom of Elphegort was destroyed; however, Michaela was still alive because her master Keel had hidden her in a well behind the mansion, and told Allen the location because Keel knew Allen's feelings for Michaela. Michaela hiding in the well had protected her from fatal flames that had burnt down her entire country. Allen's love for Michaela got him thinking that since Rillianne did not know the woman's face, it would be better to take her to where Kyle Marlon was, after things were settled down and the princess forgot about destroying the kingdom where the one whom Allen loved lived.

One day the princess handed over a small glass bottle to Allen. When the princess wanted to order something important to him that she didn't want anyone else to know, she always did that way without saying directly and orally. It had become a habit since Allen had told her about a legend with a small glass bottle and a message. What was written on the tiny piece of parchment inside the glass bottle was: _Liquidate her_.

King Kyle Marlon found the one whom he loved had become dead and cold in the well. He secretly vowed revenge against the princess of Lucifenia, Rillianne.

The people abruptly rose in rebellion against the princess of evil. They were led by Jermeille, who is now known as the "swordsman in red" because of her often worn red clothing and the masked King Kyle Marlon. The anger of Jermeille and Kyle gave the people in Lucifenia the courage to finally fight against their princess and covered the entire kingdom, rebellious troops defeated the royal army which had several fold men under.

Fortunately for the troops, the royal army was impoverished by the recent war and was left tired and wounded. The rebellious troops easily surrounded the royal palace, and all the ministers and servants ran away. The one left behind was the pretty and cruel Princess Rillianne. The troops found the princess sitting daintily in her chamber, as if she was expecting the troops to storm in any moment. Jermeille was at the head of the troops and the one who hand cuffed the princess herself. When the cuffs went around Rillianne's wrists, the daughter of evil glared at Jermeille.

"You, insolent fellow!" She shouted. The princess was arrested at last and that was the end of Lucifenia. Jermeille finally got her revenge but she wasn't satisfied. Deep in Jermeille's heart, she knew there was something wrong with the princess, but she didn't say anything,

The execution of Rillianne was decided to be conducted on 3 o'clock in the afternoon when the bells of the church would ring. "She" was put in a jail and no one knew what "she" was thinking. People gathered to a square where a guillotine was ready. The bells of the church rang and a blade fell. The last words "she" said was neither words of begging for "her" life nor apologizing to people, but "her" favorite phrase;

"Oh, it's time for a snack".

The execution was conducted, and everyone thought "the daughter of evil" was dead and everything was over.

Few days after the execution a rumor circulated, which told that the one who had been executed on that day was a scapegoat and the princess was still alive. In a town, at a harbor, the one who stood, hiding oneself from prying eyes was Rillianne, wearing the peasant clothes of her twin brother and faithful servant who would do anything Rillianne ordered.

When Rillianne and Allen were just children of three, the wise King Arth and Queen Anne decided that having twins fight for the crown would be an omen to Lucifenia. With their hearts wrenching in pain with grief and wondering if they would regret, they decided that they would send Allen away to be with Leonhart Abaddonia, the king and queen's most trusted commander, and Rillianne would be the future queen of Lucifenia. Ever since then, Allen had sworn to protect his beloved sister as well as princess and future queen and do whatever she orders him to.

Rillianne stood by the seaside of Lucifenia and clutched a tiny glass bottle tightly by her heart, her salty tears blended in with the sea water as they fell into the ocean.

"I'm sorry…Allen, my dear brother."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I cried when I listened to this song and the Servant of Evil. Mothy really has a thing for touching people with his songs. Rillianne's pride will probably be the story I enjoyed writing the most because there is more background information. (;_) <em>**


End file.
